fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rogue Lei/Fossil League
So yeah I found this game called Fossil League DTC, just beat it and well it's neat? Reminds me of many games; first is Pokemon with the battle style but you can only carry 5 Dinosaurs with you at once, the enemies run around like in Lunar, attacks powered up like in Legend of Dragoon and well it has the same elemental chart as Fossil Fighters. The game only has 105 dinosaurs and even less attacks everybody learns a lot of the same moves, so yeah that was skimpy. A plus their where a lot of my favorites, so I played it through. Not a bad game graphics are okay and the music somewhat good and bad. Bad guys where pretty cool wanting to destroy mankind and all the good stuff, the game is somewhat hard if you don't power level up Stakk and a few others. Oh yeah they had Dilophosaurus cry from Jurassic Park in the game I did like that, but it was Stakk that made that noise. XD One thing I hated is their are a few Dinosaurs you cannot befriend which is weird, but okay.... One thing I did find a pest about this game is the half guide GameFAQS and barely any promtion of this game, it took me forever to find out their was only 105 Dinosaurs. But I do want to fix that so I made a list of all the Dinosaurs in the game. If you don't mind I will share them with you all because I hate not figuring out what is all in a battle monsters game. Tyrannosaurs ''' 07. Dilophosaurus Fire (Friendly) 08. Coelophysis Earth 09. Staurikosaurus Netural (Starter and Name) 10. Eoraptor Fire 18. Megalosaurus Netural (Friendly) 35. Ornitholestes Fire 36. Allosaurus Earth (Friendly) 37. Ceratosaurus Fire (Friendly) 38. Compsognathus Fire 39. Archaeopteryx Wind (Friendly) 40. Yangchuanosaurus Netural (Friendly) 51. Baryonyx Water (Friendly) 52. Deinonychus Earth 53. Fukuiraptor Earth (Friendly) 54. Carnotaurus Fire (Friendly) 56. Giganostosaurus Netural (Friendly) 79. Tarbosaurus Fire 80. Gorgosaurus Fire (Friendly) 81. Albertosaurus Netural 82. Mononykus Earth (Friendly) 83. Gallimimus Wind (Friendly) 84. Ornithomimus Wind (Friendly) 85. Erlikosaurus Earth 86. Spinosaurus Wind (Friendly) 87. Saurornithoides Fire 88. Segnosaurus Fire 89. Dromiceiomimus Wind (Friendly) 90. Alioramus Fire 91. Tyrannosaurus Rex Fire (Friendly) 92. Daspletosaurus Water 93. Velociraptor Earth (Friendly) 94. Troodon Earth (Friendly) 95. Therizinosaurus Water (Friendly) 96. Dromaeosaurus Fire (Friendly) '''Ornithosaurs 01. Lesothosaurus Earth (Friendly) 02. Heterodontosaurus Earth 03. Scutellosaurus Earth (Friendly) 16. Dryosaurus Earth 24. Camptosaurus Earth 25. Hypsilophodon Fire (Friendly) 44. Ouranosaurus Wind (Friendly) 45. Iguandon Fire (Friendly) 46. Tenontosaurus Earth 47. Muttaburrasaurus Wind 59. Orodromeus Earth 60. Corythosaurus Earth (Friendly) Lacks crest on head! 61. Lambrosaurus Fire (Friendly) 62. Parasaurolophus Fire (Friendly) 63. Maiasaura Earth (Friendly) 64. Hadrosaurus Water 65. Tsintaosaurus Fire 66. Saurolophus Fire (Friendly) Ankyolsaurs 04. Sceildosaurus Earth (Friendly) 49. Nodosaurus Earth (Friendly) 74. Euoplocephalus Fire 75. Ankylosaurus Water (Friendly) 76. Saichania Earth (Friendly) Brontosaurs 05. Plateosaurus Earth (Friendly) 06. Anchisaurus Earth (Joins) 17. Shunosaurus Earth (Friendly) 26. Supersaurus Earth (Friendly) 27. Barosaurus Water 28. Mamenchisaurus Fire (Friendly) First to drop Grass! 29. Apatosaurus Earth 30. Brachiosaurus Fire (Friendly) 31. Seismosaurus Netural (Joins) 32. Diplodocus Wind 33. Camarasaurus Earth 34. Euhelopus Water (Friendly) 50. Titanosaurus Earth 77. Alamosaurus Earth 78. Saltasaurus Fire (Friendly) Stegosaurs ''' 15. Dacentrurus Fire (Friendly) 21. Tuojiangosaurus Fire (Friendly) 22. Kenotrosaurus Fire (Friendly) 23. Stegosaurus Fire (Friendly) '''Ceratopsids 48. Psittacosaurus Earth (Friendly) 67. Torosaurus Fire (Friendly) 68. Styracosaurus Fire 69. Pachyrhinosaurus Fire 70. Triceratops Netural (Friendly) 71. Chasmosaurus Earth (Friendly) 72. Protoceratops Water (Friendly) 73. Centrosaurus Fire Pachycephalorsaurs 103. Stegoceras Fire (Friendly) 104. Pachycephalosaurus Earth (Friendly) 105. Stygimoloch Fire (Friendly) Pterasaurs ''' 11. Eudimorphodon Wind (Friendly) 20. Dimorphodon Wind (Friendly) First to drop Fish! 41. Sordes Wind (Friendly) 42. Rhamphorhynchus Wind (Friendly) 43. Pterodactyl Wind 55. Dsungaripterus Wind (Friendly) 98. Pteranodon Wind (Friendly) '''Diplodocids 19. Plesiosaurus Water (Friendly) 57. Muraenosaurus Water (Friendly) 58. Kronosaurus Water (Friendly) 97. Elasmosaurus Water (Friendly) Icthyosaurs 12. Stenopterygius Water 13. Shonisaurus Water (Friendly) 14. Ichthyosaurus Water (Friendly) 99. Mosasaurus Water 100. Deinosuchus Water (Friendly) 101. Tylosaurus Water (Friendly) 102. Archelon Water (Friendly) So for starters their are three types of food to catch Dinos; Meat, Grass, and Fish. I thought was neat idea for this game. Any Dinosaurs I didn't mark with (Friendly) are enemies and none are friendly. Well now that I beat the game I've been working on gathering all the attacks and such so yeah. Category:Blog posts